A Tale of Two Loves
by Kellie2016
Summary: Thranduil's early life and love is explored and will tie into the greater story involving Thorin and his love.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: I intend for this will be a long story with many chapters. This is my first attempt at writing anything whatsoever. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Second Age

"Thranduil, you are incorrigible" Estelen giggled. "Exactly what will I tell my father is the reason behind my crumpled dress?" She stood and hopelessly attempted to straighten her dress. Estelen looked at him lying lazily in the grass. By Iluvatar, he was gorgeous. His long golden white hair carelessly fanned around him. His grey eyes reminded her of a winter sky, she could stare into them endlessly. It seemed as if they were sneaking off more often and were bound to get caught, it was only a matter of time. Though they were careful to never take it too far, both took liberties exploring each other's body hungrily as if each time would be the last.

He stood and wrapped his arms around her, "Tell him you attempted to break your very own stag to ride."

"What an interesting innuendo. Should I happen to mention you were that stag?" Estelen replied.

"Mmm", Thranduil mumbled. He was distracted by her closeness as he drug his knuckle up the length of her spine. She shivered and giggled again. How he loved her laugh, those lavender eyes, quick wit, but mostly he loved her heart and soul. Fearful to mention those words, his father Oropher had yet to announce to whom he would be betrothed. He hoped his father would choose Estelen, surely he would. Her family line could be traced back to the beginning of time and were most honorable, but then he could never understand his father. Such somber thoughts stole the playful heat from of his mood "We should be going, the sun will be on the horizon soon". He took her hand for a bit as they walked closer to their kingdom, but not too close as to expose their secret love.

She noticed his mood changed suddenly. In the past, she would have pried for more information. Over the years, she had come to understand that there were many sides to Thranduil and he was an incredibly private person. Even after all these years, he still didn't tell her everything. He was the Prince and future king of Greenwood the Great after all, and to rule he must keep his personal thoughts from affecting his kingdom. "When will we meet again?"

Thranduil sighed, "My father is leaving for Lothlorien in a few days and has a mind to take me with him. It is too soon to tell."

Estelen felt loneliness creep into her heart. "Lothlorien is a long journey. It will be many moons before I see you."

Thranduil could hear the pain in her voice and it angered him. He knew he must go with his father, if he were to ever gain enough favor to choose his bride. He might actually be able to pull this off. He assumed that because Oropher invited him to come along, he must finally see his son is a man and ready to rule. "Yes, it is quite a way. There is a saying "absence makes the heart grow fonder." I believe time shall pass quickly and we will once again be stealing ourselves away to the edge of the meadow, my dear"

Estelen squeezed his hand lightly and tugged him to stop. She placed a chaste kiss upon his lips and hugged him. "You always know how to make me feel better." They parted at last time and as each began to take their separate path and said:

Thranduil "In the light of the moon,"

Estelen " Under the starry skies"

Thranduil "I will be here"

Estelen "And you will be mine"

It was their special little endearment, so simple and beautiful. Uniquely theirs, Estelen knew that this was as close as Thranduil would come to telling her he loved her. She didn't need to hear those words because she knew in her heart that he truly loved her as much as she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Get up, you useless dog! How can you ever expect to be king if you lay in bed every day until the sun is high in the sky?" Oropher bellowed his displeasure at Thranduil.

Thranduil got up quickly and dressed. The sun had yet to break the horizon. The sky was a deep blue, still clinging to the final moments of night. He never understood why his father had a penchant for cruel words. He either truly hated his son and thought he would never equal his greatness as king, or he said these things so that all knew a fair king did not favor his son over others. For a time this puzzled Thranduil, but he learned to put it aside long ago.

It had only been three days since spending all afternoon with Estelen, but it seemed like a moon had passed. He wished to get this trip over with and earn his father's favor. He had hoped to proclaim to all in Greenwood the Great, upon his arrival, that he has chosen his bride and future queen. He could envision the look on her face of pure joy and that was truly his dream.

"Father, can you tell me of our business in Lothlorien?" Thranduil said.

Oropher replied, "Galadriel and Celeborn have requested our presence in regards to the dark power growing in the East. Be quick about gathering your things, I wish to be off immediately." Oropher left hastily and with purpose. Thranduil could hear Oropher calling down the hall to his men to finish preparations. Thranduil glanced in the mirror, straightened his clothes and smiled slightly as he whispered "Estelen, wish me well, all that I do is for you"

 _Two months later_

Thranduil could see the beautiful city of Lothlorien before him. It was marvelous to behold, light and airy, with enormous trees seemingly made of silver and gold. One could wonder if this spot was truly where Iluvatar gave the first elves their place in this world.

He was road weary from the trip. He had worked hard every day to please his father. He volunteered to scout ahead for Orcs and would also bring a kill back with him to feed their camp. He would care for the horses first, set up the tents and always volunteered for the first watch of the night. He was really looking forward to getting good restful sleep.

As their small group ventured deeper into the city, Thranduil heard a singsong voice call out "Oropher, my friend, I trust your trip was without troubles?" The great Lady Galadriel was clad in customary elvish garb, but Thranduil could see, no feel, a great energy pouring out from her as she scanned over their band of elves.

Oropher replied "Yes, my Lady Galadriel" as he kissed her hand. "We have come. Are the rumors of the dark power in the East true?

"Unfortunately so, we have heard of forestland along Gondor and Rohan dying without cause. As if the darkness is spreading and consuming everything in its path."

Thranduil tuned out their conversation, and his thoughts drifted to Estelen. He wondered if she missed him as much as he did her. He thought of her laugh and lying with her in the grass. While he drifted into a happy place, the one called Celeborn was before them speaking with his father. As he watched them talk, he felt the energy again. Galadriel was looking right into his very soul. Her light blue eyes were bright, but a weariness was taking hold in her gaze.

Galadriel interrupted Oropher and Celeborn, "Oropher, I don't believe I have had the privilege of an introduction to your son." Thranduil held his breath, fearing his father's callous response. Thranduil suspected his father relished in displaying his son's shortcomings, perceived or not.

Thranduil could see the prickly heat rise from his father's neck into his face. "Yes my Lady, this is my son Thranduil. Forgive me, I am not accustomed to travelling with him and as well as introducing him to others". Oropher fought to keep his voice even and measured, while berating himself for the lack of decorum.

"Think nothing of it. We are all old friends here." Galadriel replied, as she gracefully interlaced her fingers in front of her at her waist. She turned to Thranduil and said, "Thank you for coming. I imagine your wife must be beside herself waiting for your return. Rest assured, we will keep this quick and all can be on their way. " Thranduil cringed inwardly. He knew most elves typically married at a much younger age than him and given that he was royalty and required to sire an heir, he was truly long overdue.

Oropher spoke up "Yes about that, Thranduil has not yet been wed. I expect to address this issue immediately upon our return home. He will be marrying Fainauriel. He is a lucky man to have such a strong wife to rule beside him."

Thranduil felt like he had been hit in the gut. Surely he did not hear those words leave his father's lips. Fainauriel. Fainauriel was a breathtaking beauty to be sure, but she lacked in love and compassion. Her hair, crimson by moonlight and shone like a copper fire in the sun, matched her personality. It was almost as if the fire in her hair was also in her blood. Fainauriel would always risk her wellbeing for the thrill of danger in the moment. She was quick to temper and fiercely competitive. As the daughter of the Captain of the Guard, she could fight as fierce as their greatest warriors and could also gloat and belittle her defeated opponents in the practice arena. Thranduil was not threatened by a strong woman. In fact Estelen was one of the strongest women he knew, very much like his own mother. The quiet grace to command a room with a mere whisper of her voice. His late Mother could reign in his Father's temper with a slight touch. She was the embodiment of grace, wisdom, compassion and benevolence.

Galadriel spoke again. "Speaking as a mother myself, Oropher I feel that you have done a great disservice to your son by waiting so long to betroth him to another. The name of the one you speak is not the one in Thranduil's heart. He is of the age that his heart found its own love."

Thranduil began to panic, he did not like where this conversation was going. This absolutely could not end well for him.

Oropher's face was mottled red, "Be that as it may, as a father and King I have the wellbeing of my people in mind and they will always come before my Son's heart's desire."

Galadriel smiled slightly with kind eyes and replied, "Is a happy King not in the best interest of his people? One would think that the love a couple share would pour out upon their kingdom?" "More over, the strife in the bedroom could equally pour over the kingdom." Galadriel tucked her hand in the crook of Celeborn's arm and smiled lovingly at her mate. Celeborn held her gaze for a moment and Thranduil could see they held the same love as he and Estelen. "Our deep-seeded love for one another impassions us to do the best and be the best for our kingdom."

Thranduil could see that Oropher was having none of it, "Thank you my Lady for you council, I am honored to receive your great wisdom." Galadriel was known for her wisdom. Many speculated Iluvatar loved Galadriel so that he bestowed many gifts upon her, because she would always help not just her people but for the good of all.

Galadriel could see that her council could not reach Oropher and any further opposition could only make it worse for Thranduil. "Very well, you and your companions are the last to arrive. We have prepared rooms. Rest well, we have troubling matters to discuss on the morrow"

Celeborn motioned for one of his men to come forward, "Please see King Orophor and his men to their chambers and see to it that they are without want."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After King Oropher and his men were settled, Thranduil left their chambers to seek solitude. He found himself at the far edge of the city, by the stream. Away from others and the cacophony that dwelled within Lothlorien, he sought to digest the day's events. The stream's babble, under the moon, tried to soothe his raw heart. He was devastated and knew Estelen would be too. How could his father pick Fainauriel over Estelen? Did his father think that he was weak and needed a strong companion to balance the throne? Was this marriage as favor to his Captain of the Guard? Questions upon questions swirled in his troubled mind. He did not know how long he sat by the stream, but suddenly he felt a warm energy pour into him. Turning abruptly, he saw Galadriel standing just a few feet from him. She glowed in the moonlight. Like his mother, she had a peaceful presence and calming effect on him.

Thranduil stood up quickly and said "My Lady Galadriel, I apologize, I did not realize you were there."

"I suspected a troubled Prince might seek solitude. The virtues of temperance and moderation you showed today are telling traits of your reign as king."

Thranduil said, "Thank you, my Lady, but how did you know I loved someone other than whom my father intended."

Galadriel smiled slightly as she flowed graciously past him and toward the stream. The splendor of Lothlorien matched her own regal presence. "As Celeborn and your father were talking, I saw you drift into your own mind. I assumed this was your first time away from home. With such dark times ahead, many minds turn to love and protecting those dearest to them."

Thranduil noticed that Galadriel intentionally did not answer his question. He wanted to press, but knew it wasn't his place. "Thank you for sharing your wisdom with my father, and for –". Thranduil felt his cheeks heat up with blush and continued on, "letting him know I love another."

Galadriel turned and faced him. The compassion in her eyes warmed him. "Is it not a mother's place to support her children and their dreams when they fear their father's response?" "I knew of your mother, and had she been here today, she would have done just as I have done." She rested her hand on his cheek and then placed a kiss on his forehead. She moved just past him and paused, "Love is the greatest good in this world, but a word of caution –" Galadriel looked at him over her shoulder and continued "Love has been the excuse for both great and terrible things. You will be in the position to hold many lives in your hands, will you save them or condemn them?" With that, Galadriel returned to the city.

Thranduil stood there in awe and pondered her cryptic final words. He now had more questions swirling in his head and it was throbbing. This day began with so much hope and ended with total despair. He did not know where to go from here. Every thought of the future always has Estelen in it. His Father had succeeded in destroying every hope he had.

He returned to his chambers to finally get rest. As sleep took him, he prayed Estelen would not haunt his dreams.

Those gathered in the Alliance were talking about their options to defeat the dark power. The days seemed to stretch into lifetimes. He desperately wished they could conclude their business and go home.

The plan to accumulate their forces and armaments to descend upon this dark power would take longer than most in the Alliance would like. The dwarves had refused to attend this meeting and also would not be lending their craftsmanship to meet the armament needs of both men and elves. The prospective combined forces would number into the hundreds of thousands. Saruman and a contingent would go to Rohan and Elrond and his own contingent would go to Gondor, to delay the spread of the darkness while the main host prepared themselves.

Thranduil, Oropher and company began their trip home to Greenwood. Thranduil continued to keep himself busy with scouting, tending the horses and making camp, but this time not to gain his Father's favor. He simply wished to be left alone. To gather the strength to face Estelen. To crush their dreams because his Father had deemed another to take his side upon the throne. He could not even stand to be in his Father's presence, which went noted.

"Aelrindel, I want you to scout ahead today" Oropher called to one of his guardsmen. Aelrindel looked briefly at Thranduil and hurried ahead of the group.

Oropher looked weary and tired. He said, "Do you think I do not notice you keeping your distance? You are always alone."

Thranduil looked off ahead of them as they rode. His pain made him raw and his anger was beginning to boil to the surface.

Oropher knew they needed to come to terms and pressed on, "Answer me, I command it."

Thranduil inhaled deeply, drawing strength from his anger. He turned toward his father, and let the full weight of his stare bore into him. "What do you want me to say? You betrothed me to someone I do not love. Did you expect elation and gratitude from me?"

Oropher held his temper at his son's blatant insubordination, "What did you expect me to do? Did you think your continued absence went unnoted?" Thranduil paled. Oropher continued "I have followed you once. How could you do that, how could you forget your station? I know the one whose has your heart and your wish to be with her cannot happen.

Thranduil struggled to absorb this information, "Why Father? Why can I not have her love and give her mine."

Oropher snorted, "What do you know of love?"

Thranduil was completely failing to reign in his anger, "What do I know of love, you ask? Love is looking into her eyes and seeing our forever. Of ruling this kingdom together with fairness and hope." His voice caught, "Of loving my future children, who are the best of her and I. What do I know of love? At least I know how to love."

Oropher ripped his bow from around his shoulder and hit Thranduil across the face. Thranduil was caught unaware by the action and fell off his horse. Before Thranduil could completely get his bearing his Father was in front of him. Oropher grabbed Thranduil's tunic at the chest. "How dare you!" Oropher bellowed. "How dare you think I didn't love your Mother. I loved her with all my heart and grieved her loss greater than all combined. But in my grief, I still had our people who looked to me to ease their own. Don't tell me of love. Your Mother was the greatest woman to ever walk into my life, and by far the most painful to leave. Every time I look at you, I see her and I miss her more than you know. The love you have for Estelen cannot compare to the love I held for your Mother. Now, get your ass back on that horse and be a man. This is the lot you have been dealt and you will make the best of it."

Thranduil stood still and refused to let this go, he wanted answers. "But why of all people, Fainauriel? Do you truly hate me that much?"

Oropher was visibly pained by Thranduil's words, his voice softer and filled with regret. "You think I hate you? You think I am punishing you with this for the scandal at the edge of the meadow? I chose Fainauriel because we are going to war soon. If my life is to end on the battlefield, I need to know you and your Queen will be strong for our people and carry on." A tear rolled down Oropher's cheek. " I love you my son, you are the best of your Mother and I. I have great hopes for you and have loved you since your first breath. I hope you have all the happiness in the world, but it cannot be with Estelen. I have been always been hard on you because I need you to be strong, but I have and always will be your greatest supporter. Galadriel was right, I should have betrothed you long ago. We should have discussed this together as father and son years ago. Forgive me, it has been hard to look at you and not see your Mother. I have withdrawn from you and left you to yourself to find your way in this world, but no more. As elves, we do not die like men. We will always see war in our lifetime, not matter now long there is peace. War will always come. The time is at hand, I need you at my side more than ever. I need you to learn quickly how to be a King during war." Oropher sighed heavily. He clapped a hand on Thranduil's shoulder and the other cradling his cheek. "I now know you have wondered if I love you. Son, I will love you until my last breath, just as your Mother did. Forgive me, I have much to mend with you and that begins today."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thranduil was overwhelmed with emotion. For years, he thought his Father despised him. He thought his Father saw him as too weak to rule effectively. The criticisms, the berations, the exclusions were really nothing more than teaching him to stand tall in the face of adversity and the grief his Father still felt for the loss of his wife. Looking back now, Thranduil realized his Father was nothing like the miserably cruel person he thought he was.

Much of the remainder of their journey was spent talking about battle tactics, fortifying defenses and keeping morale high. Occasionally Orophor would speak of his early days as King with his wife at side. Thranduil could see the love and pain swirling in his eyes as he recalled those memories. It made Thranduil's heart ache for his Father and for his own imminent loss of Estelen.

"Father, I don't know what to do. How do I tell a woman who loves me so much that we have no future? How do I stand there and crush her heart when I cannot even bear to see her frown?" Thranduil wearily said.

Oropher could see that this was weighing on Thranduil heavily, and blamed himself for their sadness. "She is a lady, and as such, should be treated with the utmost respect. You have to accept her sadness, her anger, and her heartbreak. Do not argue why this has to be, heartbreak does not care for rational thought. Comfort her, tell her how you feel about this too. Be honest about what has come to pass since we left Greenwood the Great. If I could give her to you I would, I want you to be happy, but I cannot allow that.

Thranduil listened to his Father's advice and hoped he could do this. He looked up and could see the great forest ahead, the edge of their home. Thranduil prayed Iluvatar would help him through this.

 _Greenwood_

Estelen had managed to keep herself busy during Thranduil's journey by gathering herbs in the forest. Each day she would travel a little deeper into the forest, and observe Iluvatar's work. It seemed to ease Thranduil's absence, although it made her crave solitude. The comfort of the deep forest reassured her soul. Today though, she came upon a stag near a small pond. She immediately thought of their last conversation at the edge of meadow, of breaking the stag. Then of Thranduil's effort to cheer her spirit with the saying "absence makes the heart grow fonder". Then she concluded that if her heart grew any fonder it would burst with love.

Just as she was nearing her home, she heard the most delightful of sounds. The horn for the return of their King trumpeted throughout Greenwood, never had a horn sounded so sweet. She hurried home and changed into her best dress, a soft pink. When Thranduil left she knew his journey would be long and she felt that being as productive as possible would pass the time quickly. She made it herself. Wild peonies grew near the river at the edge of their kingdom. She dried almost four dozen peonies and crushed them into powder. She added a fourth of them to a cauldron of boiling hot water, and a touch of vinegar to heighten the color. She slipped a soft white elven dress into the cauldron and stirred. She repeated this process for three days. She marveled at its beauty, but it was not finished. She embroidered silver filigree around the collar, along the edge of the sleeves, and the hem at the bottom of the dress. In a sea of elves clad in greys, whites, greens, and browns, Estelen knew Thranduil would see her immediately and she wanted to look her best.

She pulled the dress on as quickly as possible, brushed her hair until it shone, and pulled her hair at the sides into a long low braid in the back and tied with a silver thread. Estelen started to leave, then paused for her light blue moonstone necklace. A beautiful teardrop stone surrounded by delicate silver. She slipped the necklace around her neck briskly. Estelen headed down to the main gate as fast as she could. Several people lined the entrance on each side already and she knew she would never be able to compete to be in eyesight of Thranduil. So she took her place at the very end and waited.

Thranduil, Oropher and company were nearing the main gates. Thranduil was nervous, a sheen of sweat covered his brow. He inhaled deeply, and straightened himself on his horse. Head held high, he would be strong in this moment and carry on.

Oropher glanced over at Thranduil. He marveled at his son's bravery and acceptance. He reached over and clapped Thranduil on the shoulder. "I am sorry, Son. I know this is hard, but she will understand. When it is done, I will be here for you, come to me."

Thranduil reached up and laid his own hand on his Father's, offered a sad smile and a nod.

The gates lurched open and their people were smiling and waving. Several wives were craning their necks to see if they could see their husbands in the procession. Thranduil smiled and waved as he scanned through the people looking for Estelen. Oropher saw her first, all the way at the end. In a pink dress with her fingers delicately intertwined in front of her at her waist, the perfect lady. Her silver white hair, smooth pale skin like ivory, and delicate form suited her. As they neared her, Oropher could see not just her beautiful lavender eyes, but how much joy and love were in them. Oropher knew he made a mistake, and had war not been practically at their door, he would have been overjoyed to have her as a daughter-in-law.

Oropher motioned for Thranduil to look to the end. Had his horse not been moving for him, Thranduil would have stopped right there in awe of her. He gave her his best smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. As he approached her, he leaned over as far as he could in the saddle and whispered, "By the edge of the meadow". Estelen nodded eagerly.

Thranduil climbed off his horse and went directly to his chambers. He peeled his soiled garments off into a heap onto the floor. Then took a cloth and pitcher to the basin and began to clean himself. Just as he pulled a new tunic over his head, he heard his father cough awkwardly near the door. Thranduil turned around to see his Father standing in the doorway looking down at something delicate in his hands.

"Yes, Father?" Thranduil said as he walked toward him.

Oropher continued to look down at something in his hand. He sighed heavily, "This was-", Oropher's voice was thick with emotion, "This was your Mother's. I gave it to her on the day we were betrothed. Earlier when I saw Estelen waiting for you, it was like I was looking at your Mother all those years ago. She held the same look in her eyes. I know why you love her so much, she reminds me of your Mother; not in her features but her presence. I want you to give this to her from me. Tell her thank you for taking care of my Son's heart, when I did not. I want her to know that had this war not been coming, that I would have been overjoyed to see her at your side. You know how much I loved your Mother, so to part with something so precious between us, means I respect your love and wish I could give her to you.

Oropher gently laid an emerald and diamond bracelet in Thranduil's hand. The stones were large, but the intricate silver woven around each stone made it seem delicate.

"Thank you, Father" Thranduil replied. "I need to see this through today. Pray for my strength."

Oropher nodded a bit too quickly, and turned and left before Thranduil could see him breaking down.

Thranduil placed the bracelet around his wrist. He went to the mirror to straighten his tunic. Only this time when he checked his appearance, he remembered the morning right before he left and how this was nothing like what he expected to return to.

 _Edge of the Meadow_

Estelen was sitting on rock gazing at the sky. The gentle blue sky mixed with clouds of faint pink, yellow, lavender, and white seemed to help settle her excitement as she waited.

Thranduil saw her before she could see him. She was sitting mostly turned away from him, leaning back gently on her hands. He saw a strand of her silver white hair blowing in the gentle breeze, the soft curve of her pink lips, her high cheekbone that gave her almost too delicate angles strength. He stopped to take in her beauty on the surface, but knew her true beauty was what lied in her heart.

Estelen turned around quickly at approaching footsteps. As soon as she saw him, a great smile spread across her face. She quickly rose to her feet and ran to him launching herself into his arms. Thranduil chuckled slightly at her exuberance as she kissed him. She kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth with her tongue as her hands glided over his body. Thranduil placed his hands on her cheeks while they kissed, to draw her in deeper. Estelen felt like she could not get close enough to him and slipped her hands under his tunic, to his back and pressed him against her tighter. They were breathless from their passionate kiss and paused to embrace. Estelen could hear his heartbeat as she laid her head on his chest. Thranduil held her tightly and just a bit too long. Estelen pulled away slightly peering up at him. He was looking straight ahead. She could sense something was wrong and said so, "Thranduil, what is wrong?"

He offered a sad smile and kissed her nose. "We will be going to war soon." Estelen gasped. Thranduil continued, "A great darkness grows in the East, spreading in the forestland between Gondor and Rohan. An alliance of elves and men is being assembled to defeat it." Thranduil paused and closed his eyes. He knew the next words would shatter everything. He wanted to hold on to this moment forever. He thought back to all their moments out here talking, laughing, and loving. He thought of all the times they laid in the grass and talked about their future and their children to come. So much history, and so much love crashing down in a moment was too much to bear. Tears began to well in his eyes and he hugged her hard. He wanted to feel her body pressed against him one more time. As he drew back, the tears spilled against his will down his cheeks. "Because of coming war, Father has betrothed me to another."

Estelen blinked slowly and drew herself out of his arms. The silence between them hung heavy in the air. Neither knew what to say. Thranduil reached for the bracelet and unclasped it. He held his hand out to her.

She stepped back once more, eyes wild with emotion. "Is that a gift out of pity?" She spat.

Thranduil was tearing apart on the inside watching her process everything. "No, this is a gift from my Father. On our journey home from Lothlorien, he confessed to me that he followed us out here once. He was initially furious. I told him that I loved you and he didn't believe it. We argued about it and many things were said in anger. I told him he didn't know how to love and that he must hate me. He argued that he has always loved both me and my Mother tremendously and that the love you and I share was nothing compared to what he shared with my Mother. Then that changed when he saw you waiting for me to arrive earlier. He saw that what you and I have was the same as what he had with my Mother. He has apologized to me many times for doing this."

Thranduil took another step toward her, and she backed up again. "Estelen, I am just as heartbroken as you. I am being married to someone other than you, and I am watching you break apart just as I. I love you with every beat of my heart. I am sorry I never told you before because I feared that this day would come. But regardless that this day has come, I have always loved you and always will.

Estelen stood so still, Thranduil wasn't sure she was breathing. She wrapped arms around herself, hugging her own pain away. "But why another?", She whispered hopelessly.

"Because of war only, I promise." Thranduil continued, "Father said that our kingdom needs a King and Queen prepared to go to war, to lead in battle." Thranduil held the bracelet in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the stones. "This was my Mother's. My Father gave this to her on the day they were betrothed. He loved her very much and he wants you to have it. He told me that if peace would have held, he would have been incredibly happy to see you at my side. He also told me to tell you thank you for caring for my heart, when he did not."

Estelen looked away then walked back to the rock she had been sitting on. She sat and returned to hugging herself, crying softly. Thranduil kept his distance for a long time and gave her privacy to absorb all that had come to pass. After a time, he saw her sit straight up in an attempt to gain her composure. He made his way over to her and sat beside her. He waited a moment before he grabbed her hand with his. "Estelen, I feared this day would come. When I left for Lothlorien, I worked hard to please my Father, to try to gain his favor on your behalf." He turned her hand over in his lap and began to trace her fingers and her palm. "I found out just as he knew there would be war."

Estelen looked at him, her eyes still red from crying. She blinked slowly, sighed and said, "I don't think I shall ever come out here again, it hurts too much." She leaned toward him and laid her head on his shoulder. Thranduil wrapped his arm low around her waist and rested his head against hers. "I don't think I can either. This place holds many wonderful memories, but one horrible moment."

Estelen sat up, turning toward him and smiling wickedly, "Just one horrible moment?"

Thranduil laughed quickly, "Oh you mean when you blackened my eye accidently because something slithered down your dress and you squirmed to get at it and hit me with your elbow." Estelen giggled, "Then when I fell back right off this rock you rushed over to me too quickly and fell and kneed me in the groin." Estelen went from giggling to bursting out loud laughing and replied "Yes, that day."

Thranduil feigned hurt, then smiled mischeviously "No, that was a very special day. It was after that, that we shared our first kiss, though I suspect you did so out of sympathy."

Estelen bumped his shoulder with hers gently, "Only partially, I really wanted to kiss you." She sombered, held his cheek in her hand and said "Can you love me, out here, just one more time?"

Thranduil inhaled deeply and drew his arm around her shoulder burying her to his side. He didn't know if he was leading them down a path to more pain by being intimate or as a closure to this beautiful yet painful chapter they shared. "Estelen, I would be honored to share any moment with you."

Estelen rose up from the rock and turned to him. She held her hand out in expectation for him to join her. Thranduil stood and took her hand. Raising it to his lips, he kissed her fingertips. With his head bent forward, he gazed up at her with heat-filled eyes as his lips grazed her palm. Further still, he gently swept her sleeve back from her wrist and kissed her wrist. Estelen's pulse sped up and her heart was hammering in her chest. Breathless from the look in his eyes, she shivered. Thranduil took this as an invitation to continue and drew her hands around his waist. With his own, he trailed them down then up her sides and finally coming to a stop with his hands in her hair at the base of her neck.

He looked into her lavender eyes and just wanted to die in that moment. This was it, this was the end. Nevermore would they embrace like lovers. Nevermore would they lie in the grass and tell of their dreams of the future together. The impending loss and emptiness in that moment made Thranduil possessive. He wanted to take her right now in this meadow and be done with it. Because unlike Men, the consummation for elves was really the marriage. The physical binding of their bodies in a union of love was the ceremony. The temptation to throw caution to the wind, especially with her lovely body before him was almost more than he could bear. Then, a seemingly random memory popped into this quite lovely daydream; the voice of Lady Galadriel "Love has been the excuse for both great and terrible things. You will be in the position to hold many lives in your hands, will you save them or condemn them?"

Thranduil winced ever so slightly as he stared into Estelen's eyes. To recall such an omen in this moment gave him pause. Did Galadriel know what he might do, if given the opportunity? Could she see that the temptation would be too great? Thranduil, still staring into her eyes, dipped down gently to capture her mouth with his once more. As he broke away, he knelt before and slowly looked up to meet her eyes. "Lady Estelen my love, for it is in this meadow I claim you as the queen of my heart from this day evermore." Thranduil reached for her hand and this time Estelen allowed it. He pulled the bracelet from his pocket and laid it across her wrist. While turning it over, his thumb swam in circles over her pulse. He kissed her wrist and began to clasp the bejeweled bracelet. "With this treasured gift from my Father, we honor you with the highest respect due a lady of such station. Not by blood, but by merits of love, grace, compassion, patience and quiet strength; the King and I gift you a jewel fit for a queen. For it is with these virtues, you would have been a magnificent queen, beloved by all but none as much as I.

Estelen looked down at the man she loved. She had always loved the prince. But now as she looked at this man, she saw that he was no longer a prince. He was a king in the making, sacrificing his desires for the good of the people. To kneel here and profess all that he knew to be true, even as painful as it was, and still be resolute in his decision was awe inspiring. Even with a broken heart, her chest tightened with pride as she watched him become a king before her eyes. Estelen knelt herself to meet his eyes and said "I accept this gift from your Father. To be compared to our beloved late Queen is the highest compliment. With that being said, please tell your Father that loving you was a privilege and and I will always cherish this time we had together." Estelen placed her hand on his chest and continued "And to you Thanduil, you will always be my first love. There will not be a time I when see you that I will not think fondly back to the memories we have shared here. Thank you for loving me and giving me the best moments of my life here." With that she kissed his forehead and rose once more.

The clouds on the horizon had turned a fiery red and the sun was surrendering to the night. Estelen turned to gaze at them and took the first step towards concluding their love. "Thranduil, the sun is all but set. It is time that we return." Thranduil stood and saw that the sun was setting. He couldn't help but marvel at the irony of it. He stilled as gazed from east to west, committing this day to memory, and settled with his gaze on her. He reached for her hand, just like always when returning home. They walked hand in hand and as it came time for them to take their separate path; Thranduil said "In the light of the moon."

"Thranduil, I can't." Estelen whispered sadly.

Thranduil gently countered "Just because we will never meet here again as we did once does not mean that our endearment is no longer true. In fact, our love is preserved in this meadow. No matter how harsh the winter, all blooms in spring. As such that this may be our winter, spring will always come and love will bloom again. If not for ourselves then for another."

Estelen hugged Thranduil and allowed herself to be cradled into his chest.

He continued, "Under the starry skies." and paused to see if she would continue.

Estelen drew strength from his composure. "I will be here."

"And you will be mine." Thranduil finished.

Each took their respective path home. Thranduil's heavy heart was as sore as his long traveled body. "To the King I go" he muttered " to relive this hell once more".

Oropher was waiting in Thranduil's room, when he arrived. Oropher could see that although his son had never seen battle, his posture and gate was that of a man who was weary from war. Thranduil could see his father sitting in a chair near the window, perhaps staring at the moon.

"Good evening, Father" Thranduil said as he went to sit on his bed.

"At first I thought that you would not come to me, but I see now that you are just returning yourself from the meadow." Oropher cautiously said as he watched his son sitting there on the bed with his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped, staring off onto an unfixed point in the room.

As he waited and waited for Thranduil to engage in conversation, Oropher grew concerned at his son's continued silence. "Son, are you well?"

Thranduil moved nothing but his head as he turned to face his Father. "As well as to be expected for a man who just broke his love's heart."

Oropher winced, "This may be redundant, but how did it go? Do you wish to speak of it? Sometimes confiding in those you trust helps in moments like these."

Thranduil offered a sad smile. How could he not see before their trip to Lothlorien that his Father cared for him. Even in moments like this, a King no less, willing to lend an ear to the troubles of love to his son. Thranduil began postulating that he himself had been petulant when it came to his father. "At first, it was as expected; shock, pain, accusations." Thranduil sighed. "Then after some time alone to accept the situation, she – "his voice became gravel-like with emotion, "she accepted all of it like a queen."

Oropher blinked slowly. By Iluvatar, he wished he could help him. If not for this war, after seeing the love in Estelen today, he knew a great match of love had been made. Even possibly one to rival that of his and his beloved Queen. But fate had not allowed this match to come to pass.


End file.
